Metamorphasis
by midnighticephoenix96
Summary: When Perry gets hit with one of Doofenshmirtz's inators, his life turns upside down. Now a human, and a female, she ends up staying with her nemesis so he can change her back. However, she finds her feelings for him changing... Rated T just in case


Authors Note: Hey everyone! I actually wrote this a while ago...but I never got around to continuing it...I might though, if you guys like this.

ENJOY!

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

That was my owner, Phineas Flynn. He and his stepbrother, Ferb, are well known across the city of Danville for their many architectural feats, like building a rollercoaster in the backyard on the first day of summer vacation. That was their first project, and ever since then, they've been building something or other every single day. They always start working right after Phineas makes the aforesaid awe-inspiring statement, which I have come to take as my cue. You see, I'm a secret agent working for the "Organization Without a Cool Acronym," or the O.W.C.A. for short. Of course, Phineas and Ferb know nothing about this, so I sneak off whenever they get absorbed in their plans.

I jumped up quickly, losing the blank stare I reserve for my owners while I slipped my fedora on. I ran to the fence, and pulled up an abnormally long tuft of grass, which opened a huge, gaping hole in the ground.

Once inside, I followed a narrow, yet brightly lit passage into my secret headquarters. I scurried up to the giant television in the middle of the room, which read 'INCOMING MESSAGE' in bright orange capitals. Then the screen flashed, and Major Monogram's stern face appeared.

"Good morning, Agent P. Your nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, has been doing some very strange things."

I rolled my eyes. Everything that guy did was strange.

"I'm serious!" he continued. "He's been buying up a scandalous supply of dresses, perfume, purses, and other things ladies might like."

I arched my eyebrow. That was strange. 'I hope he's not dating again...' I whined in my head. His dates REALLY annoy me. Ugly, stuck-up, good-for-nothing...Wait! Why do I even care? I shook my head slightly in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Get out there and put a stop on him!" the major ordered.

I did a quick salute as the chair I was sitting in transformed into a helicopter, then concentrated on steering it towards the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. When I arrived, I took the liberty of smashing through the window. He didn't like me to, so lately I had taken to using the front door, but I was feeling kind of pissed. Besides, it would serve him right if he did have a new girlfriend.

His back was facing me, and he looked like he was tinkering with something, which is never a good sign. He whipped around as the glass shattered, sending shards clinking to the floor.

"Perry the Platypus, what is wrong with you? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that again..." he whined.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on! I mean, was it absolutely necessary? Really? If you don't remember, Mr. Break My Window Just Cause You Want, we PINKY SWORE!" he exclaimed, adding a foot stamp on 'pinky swore' for good measure.

"Anyways..." he went on, walking over to a small pedestal covered with a white cloth. A shiver racked my body. Whatever was under that seemingly innocent cloth would change me somehow-I just knew it. The doctor, noticing my shiver, smirked.

"Scared, Perry the Platypus? Good, because you should be! This...is...the...Turn-Everything-Female-Inator! Well, it should be the Turn-Everything-Plant-and-Animal-Human-Female-Inator, but that just seemed really long, and...okay, I know the title's still kinda long, but I think titles should explain things, don't you? Besides, I thought of shortening it to just plain Female-Inator, but that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. If I heard someone say Female-Inator, I'd be like, 'What the heck does that even do?' So, from now on, I'm going to come up with Inator names that make sense if you don't mind. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the Inator. Remember several schemes ago when I told you I was completely and totally unlikeable?"

I nodded my head slightly. Boy, did I remember that. But in particular, I remembered a certain pair of mint green boxers wiht my agent face printed multiple times across the fabric. I had masked it, but secretly, I was rather surprised. I KNEW the agency would never distribute stuff with their agents on it. We're supposed to be top secret, so how he got them was a mystery for the longest time to me. Finally, I came to the conclusion that he MADE them, but I was never completely sure on that point. I mean, that idea was more absurd than the idea that Monogram would reveal our identities!

"Well, I am!" he went on. I bet you're wondering if that bothers me, right? Of course it does! But do you know what bothers me the most, Perry the Platypus?" Before I could shrug, or chatter, or do something that would show I'd heard his question, he continued.

"On top of being unlikeable, there's also the issue of my appearance...Okay, never mind, let's not even go there. The point is that it's almost impossible for me to get a girl. Charlene was the only one that really seemed interested in me, but now we're divorced, and besides, I hate her! So that's why I created this Inator to turn plant and animal life human. It'll give me a lot more chances, since they're nothing like people."

After his long speech, my brain felt like mush from trying to understand the doctor's motives, but I was able to grasp one vitally important thing...HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO TRAP ME!

I could barely believe my luck, now I wouldn't have to break through some stupid cage or whatnot. I could just get him! He's messing with his Inator, so if I can just time this right...I narrowed my eyes, concentrating. 1...2...3! Just as he turned, I sprang, succeeding in grabbing his invention. Now to wrestle it away...

"Perry the Platypus! Stop it!" he exclaimed.

As we tugged back and forth, beams of hot pink light shot aimlessly in every direction, bouncing off random objects. My eyes widened as a beam hit one of the many red geraniums on the windowsill. The flower glowed the same color as the beam, then; in less than a second, it turned into a pale woman with leaf green hair. She was already weaing clothes, a white form-fitting shirt and a long, flowing red skirt. A red geranium, one exactly like her previous form, stuck through the hair just above her ear. The doctor didn't seem to notice, so I just kept pulling.

'Wow.' I thought. 'He said it turned plants and animals human, but I didn't expect...' A sudden thumping outside broke my thoughts. Footsteps! Then I heard voices, and I knew we were in big trouble.

"Mom! Come on!" said the first voice. "Dad's been working on this for a while now! I don't know exactly what it is, but you've gotta hurry!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" said the other voice.

I tightened my grip and began to pull harder. Maybe if I was fast, I could yank it from him and get myself out of the window with it. Then, I could take it somewhere safe and destroy it. I was trying with all my might, but I couldn't get it out of the doctor's grasp. The thumping grew louder. I knew Doofenshmirtz couldn't hear them, or he would've let go already.

'It's too late.' I thought.

Just then, a sudden feeling of warmth engulfed me. I stumbled, hitting my head on something hard. The last thing I knew was the sound of a door opening, and a gasp, then everything faded to black.


End file.
